1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to windshield surface blowers and more particularly pertains to a new snow removal system for melting snow from the body of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The use of windshield surface blowers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,139 describes a device for blowing snow off the exterior surface of a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,008 has electrical resistance heaters imbedded in the shell of an aircraft for melting snow and ice forming on the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,244 has a window having a plurality of closely spaced wires that are heated when an electric current is passed through the wires and heats the window to remove ice and snow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,547 has a heater flexible heating pad for heating the engine, battery, seat or rear window of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,834 has a plurality of sensors which are coupled to the windshield wiper system and are activated in response to the precipitation on the windshield. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,250 shows a vehicle windshield defroster.